


Time Signature

by Atinauj



Series: The circle of Fifths [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deception, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atinauj/pseuds/Atinauj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUCTION/ E-mails entre John Watson et M. Sigerson. Post "The Reichenbach Fall"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Signature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikoshinigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikoshinigami/gifts).
  * A translation of [Time Signature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/327285) by [Nikoshinigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikoshinigami/pseuds/Nikoshinigami). 



> Ndlt : Ceci est une traduction de la fanfiction Time Signature qui est un petit bijou, tant sur l'idée que sur le style. Je remercie donc encore Niko qui m'a permis de la traduire et de la partager avec vous. Ayant toujours été une fervente partisane de la langue originale je vous prie d'aller directement la lire en VO si vous comprenez trois mots d'anglais, surtout que son écriture est assez épurée, donc simple à comprendre. Mais si la simple vision d'un terme dans la langue de Shakespeare vous fait tourner la tête, alors mon "travail" n'aura pas été inutile.

From: jsigerson@gmail.com  
To: admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
Sent: 24 août 2012 19:08  
Subject: Mise à jour du blog

Cher Dr. Watson,

J'ai été un fervent lecteur de votre blog pendant assez longtemps et suis déçu de voir que vous ne le mettez plus à jour. Pour ma part je continue à fréquenter votre site même maintenant, mais pendant ces derniers mois il n'y a rien eu de nouveau. Recommencez à écrire.

Votre fan,  
James Sigerson

\--

From: admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
To: jsigerson@gmail.com  
Sent: 24 août 2012 16:34  
Subject: RE:Mise à jour du blog

Sherlock Holmes est mort. Il n'y aura pas plus de publications.

-John Watson

\--

From: jsigerson@gmail.com  
To: admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
Sent: 26 août 2012 05:18  
Subject: RE:RE:Mise à jour du blog

Dr. Watson,

Je suis vraiment désolé d'entendre ça. J'ai cherché sur internet tout ce que j'ai pu. C'est une immense déception. Pas juste à cause du fait que je ne pourrai plus jamais suivre ses exploits, mais parce qu'il continue à être discrédité malgré tout ce temps. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas une véritable enquête ? Comment M. Holmes aurait pu résoudre des affaires aussi complexes et hors de portée comme celle du H.O.U.N.D. sans avoir jamais été celui que vous avez décrit ? S'il s'avère qu'il est vrai qu'il n'a pas été capable de se contrôler, pourquoi ajouter qu'il était impossible d'être aussi intelligent ? Je suppose que les gens voient et entendent ce qu'ils veulent voir et entendre. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été courant de cette terrible histoire très médiatisée. Je suis à l'étranger depuis un certain temps.

Ceci est votre blog, pourquoi ne pas écrire sur vous ? Je sais qu'il y a au moins une personne qui sera intéressée et continuera à suivre les aventures du Dr. John Watson.

Votre fan,  
James Sigerson

\--

From: admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
To: jsigerson@gmail.com  
Sent: 26 août 2012 09:26  
Subject: RE:RE:RE:Mise à jour du blog

M. Sigerson,

Il n'arrive rien au Dr. John Watson. Il n'y aurait rien de pire à écrire, rien de pire à lire, rien de pire en quoi que ce soit. Le Dr. John Watson travaille, mange et, parfois, arrive même à dormir avant de recommencer le jour suivant. Je préférerais que ce blog reste comme il est, avec un contenu réellement intéressant.

Je crois qu'il faut que je précise quelque chose à propos du fait que Sherlock soit uniquement devenu un héros-tombé-en-disgrâce national et non pas un fraudeur à la réputation internationale. Il y a eu une enquête, oui. Suffisamment de clients se sont présentés afin de prouver son génie et m'empêcher de subir des poursuites pour complicité criminelle. Les journaux ne s'y intéressent pas vraiment; ça a fait la neuvième page du Sun. Formellement, Sherlock sera acquitté de toutes ses charges une fois que les procédures bureaucratiques auront eu lieu. J'écrirai là-dessus une fois que ce sera fini.

Merci de croire en lui. D'un certain côté, cela n'aurait pas eu d'importance pour lui, mais ça fait du bien de savoir que quelques personnes dans ce monde savent comment réfléchir et n'ont pas assez peur du génie pour ne pas l'appeler par ce qu'il est.

-John Watson

\--

From: jsigerson@gmail.com  
To: admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
Sent: 14 Septembre 2012 12:15  
Subject: Votre Dernier Article

Dr. Watson,

J'ai lu le dernier article de votre blog. Très poétique. Il m'a semblé intéressant de voir que même dans votre profond chagrin, votre choix littéraire reste cohérent. Les sentiments que vous éprouvez sont sans faille; votre dévouement admirable. Félicitations pour l'acquittement.

Je suis content d'avoir pu trouver de la Wifi ici, au Tibet. Florence était beaucoup plus accommodante, technologiquement parlant. Je pense qu'à l'étranger, les gens utilisent les cafés comme des lieux pour se nourrir réellement. Quel ennui. Actuellement je me demande ce que va devenir le Dr. Watson maintenant que Sherlock Holmes a été enterré en bonne et due forme. Biographe ou médecin ? Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant que vous vous trouvez devant un nouveau départ ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, quel temps fait-il, là-bas ? Je ressens un peu de mal du pays pour l'Angleterre et sa grise ambiance. Il doit faire une chaleur étouffante.

Votre fan,  
James Sigerson

\--

From: admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
To: jsigerson@gmail.com  
Sent: 14 Septembre 2012 15:31  
Subject: RE:Votre Dernier Article

M. Sigerson,

Si l'été anglais vous manque, vous devez vraiment être à l'étranger depuis longtemps. A propos de l'article, j'ai essayé de ne pas être poétique mais il semblerait que j'y ai échoué. Je veux seulement éviter que le Sherlock Holmes que les journaux ont décrit une dernière fois ne soit pas celui dont on se souviendra. Mais, allez, un gars au Tibet sait que Sherlock était du côté du bien. Je suppose que je devrais être heureux de voir à quelle distance de telles nouvelles peuvent se transmettre même si ceux qui les entendent sont peu nombreux.

Si vous voulez une jolie fin de conte de fées, le Dr. John Watson devient un médecin reconnu, il tombe amoureux, se marie, et a deux fils et deux chiens. Laissons-le là, qu'en dites-vous ?

-John Watson

\--

From: jsigerson@gmail.com  
To: admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
Sent: 15 Septembre 2012 03:11  
Subject: RE:RE:Votre Dernier Article

Dr. Watson,

C'est votre blog; votre vie et votre histoire continuent malgré la mort de Sherlock Holmes. Pensez-vous que vos lecteurs ne s'intéressent pas au reste ou vous même ne vous y intéressez plus ? Votre amertume semble privilégier la seconde proposition. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il faut penser, John.

J'ai récemment perdu quelqu'un. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je me trouve ici au lieu de rentrer chez moi. Même s'il y a des choses que j'aimerais faire, les choses que je dois faire doivent passer en premier. Mon ami ne m'en manque pas moins. Il m'en manque encore plus parfois. Même dans des lieux étranges, je continue à lui parler, oubliant qu'il ne peut pas être avec moi. J'avais l'habitude d'être seul mais c'est la première fois que je ressens la solitude. Cependant, il vaut mieux que je sois seul avec son souvenir plutôt que nous ayons cessé d'exister tous les deux. C'est de cette façon que le jeu fonctionne. Et c'est à ce même jeu que vous jouez maintenant.

Mon ami et moi appréciions tous les deux votre blog. C'est probablement pourquoi vous voir continuer me semble si important. Les tendres souvenirs me sont d'une grande consolation dans mon voyage. Si vous vous inquiétez de ce à quoi s'attendent vos lecteurs ou de ce qu'il vont en penser, alors peut-être pourriez vous me faire cette égoïste faveur : m'écrire personnellement. Je suis à bien des kilomètres de chez moi et je n'ai aucun contact avec tout ce que j'ai laissé. Vous avez été soldat; vous savez ce que cela représente. J'ai besoin d'un nouvel ami. Et d'après ce que je sais de vous, je dirais que vous avez aussi besoin d'un ami.

Le Tibet est ennuyeux; plus ennuyeux que Florence. Cette entreprise semble m'envoyer dans les lieux les plus paisibles. Il y a trois semaines, j'ai failli tuer un homme sur la route, mais maintenant c'est le summum de la tranquillité - comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Mes blessures ont cicatrisé : pénétration superficielle d'une balle dans le bras gauche, légère commotion cérébrale pour avoir sauté d'un train en marche et entorse au genou gauche. J'aurais eu besoin d'un bon médecin à mes côtés. J'envie Sherlock Holmes pour ce luxe. Il a dû compter sur vous pour un grand nombre de choses.

Mon accès à la Wifi est toujours restreint. Je vous répondrai lors de ma prochaine étape.

Votre ami,  
James Sigerson

\--

From: admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
To: jsigerson@gmail.com  
Sent: 15 Septembre 2012 16:34  
Subject: RE:RE:RE:Votre dernier article

M. Sigerson,

Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi la douleur des gens est capable de les rassembler. Je suis vraiment désolé que vous ayez perdu un ami, mais une perte commune n'est guère un motif d'amitié. Avez-vous jamais été à l'une de ces réunions ? Ces groupes d'aide où tout le monde dit comment il se sent, qu'il a perdu quelqu'un et comment ça c'est produit. C'est pathétique. Un tas de gens qui attendent une confirmation pour se sentir triste, ou déprimé, ou en colère. Cela n'apporte pas une "aide", cela fait juste augmenter les ventes de kleenex. Cela n'a rien de satisfaisant de connaître des gens qui sont aussi misérables que vous. Aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraître, je m'en fiche de savoir comment vous allez ou combien vous manque votre ami. Tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est moi et qui j'ai perdu et comment je vais. Et franchement, autant que ce soit clair, je suis sûr que c'est la même chose pour tout le monde mais que nous sommes entraînés à prétendre le contraire. La seule raison qui vous fait croire que vous vous intéressez à ce qui m'arrive est que vous croyez me connaître. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Le Dr. John Watson est le personnage d'une histoire pour vous. Croyez-moi, le fait que cette histoire soit terminée m'a bien plus contrarié que vous.

Qu'est ce qui vous a pris exactement de sauter d'un train en marche ? Vous avez sous-entendu être un soldat; êtes vous dans l'armée ? Je ne savais pas qu'il se passait au Tibet quelque chose qui implique des coups de feu et des déraillements. Les services secrets ? Je vois très bien en quoi le récit des aventures de Sherlock peut attirer quelqu'un comme vous. Je vous recommande d'utiliser votre Wifi limitée pour vous trouver un bon thriller à lire. Vous y trouverez quelque chose de bien plus à votre goût que tout ce que je pourrais vous raconter sur moi.

-John Watson

\--

From: jsigerson@gmail.com  
To: admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
Sent: 30 Septembre 2012 14:05  
Subject: Mise à jour

John,

Selon les transports, tu as dû recevoir mon colis aujourd'hui. Je l'ai trouvé dans une boutique du coin; un souvenir de l'extrême orient. Le rouge est censé représenter la bravoure, l'intelligence et la capacité à user de stratégie pour soumettre ou conseiller les autres. Je pense que c'est approprié.

J'en ai presque fini avec le Tibet. J'espérais que cela voulait dire que je pourrais bientôt retourner en Angleterre. Ce n'est pas le cas. Je pars pour l'Iran. C'est déjà plus près. Pour des raisons évidentes, je ne peux pas te dire ce que c'est, mais ton imagination est suffisante pour comprendre par toi-même le niveau de danger et de confidentialité que mon travail entraîne. J'aimerais te raconter que j'ai passé une semaine à fuir un homme à une seule narine à Lhassa mais, malheureusement je ne peux pas. Peut-être le ferai-je quand je serai loin de ce lieu. Je n'ai rien d'un conteur, mais pour un public approprié, je serais prêt à donner quelques détails sur les événements si tu veux bien faire de même. Comment va l'Angleterre ? S'est-il arrêté de pleuvoir ? Les personnages que tu citais -Mme. Hudson, l'inspecteur Lestrade, Molly, toi- que deviennent-elles ? J'ai un long périple qui m'attend. Donne-moi quelque chose d'intéressant avant mon départ.

Votre ami,  
James

\--

From: admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
To: jsigerson@gmail.com  
Sent: 30 Septembre 2012 22:58  
Subject: RE:Mise à jour

M. Sigerson,

Ne m'envoyez plus rien. C'est effrayant. Ce masque est effrayant. Toute cette situation est très étrange mais je suppose que je devrais vous remercier de m'avoir rappelé que mon adresse est tout à fait trouvable grâce à son site internet. Je devrais m'estimer chanceux d'avoir bénéficié d'autant d'intimité depuis que je suis rentré.

Je ne vais rien vous raconter à propos d'aucun d'entre eux. J'ai déjà constaté les dangers de parler des autres avec des étrangers. Je ne désire pas être le Mycroft de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais puisque vous continuez à me le demander, très bien; je vais vous parler de moi.

Je suis une psychanalyse une fois par semaine et ma psy me déteste pour une raison compréhensible : je viens la voir mais je refuse généralement de répondre à ses questions ou de faire tout ce qu'elle me demande. J'ai essayé la thérapie de groupe une fois et je me suis presque noyé dans l'alcool après coup. Elle me demande presque toutes les semaines pourquoi je continue à venir. Je pense que c'est juste un moyen d'essayer de me prouver à moi-même que j'essaye. Il m'a fallut presque deux semaines uniquement pour être capable de dire son nom à voix haute sans avoir l'air absolument pathétique. Ma thérapeute a noté 'homosexualité refoulée'. Tout le putain de pays le pense alors pourquoi quelqu'un que je paye devrait être de mon côté et dire le contraire ? Je la déteste, je déteste y aller, mais ça me fait du bien de me tenir à des obligations donc je continue à prendre rendez-vous, à aller la voir et à perdre mon temps et mon argent.

J'ai trouvé un travail plus stable dans une petite clinique de Londres. J'ai de la chance que si son nom n'est pas dans la même phrase, la plupart des gens ne reconnaissent pas le mien. Que sans lui à côté de moi, la plupart des gens ne reconnaissent pas non plus mon visage. J'aurais pu en trouver un à Barts mais quelque chose dans l'idée de travailler dans l'immeuble depuis lequel mon meilleur ami s'est suicidé m'en a empêché. La clinique est ennuyeuse et paye mal mais le frère de Sherlock s'occupe de mon loyer. Je déteste lui être dépendant mais je suis sûr que Sherlock aurait pris plaisir à profiter de la culpabilité de son frère. Je suis un homme bien suivi maintenant; je n'ai à m'inquiéter de rien sauf de l'ennui et de la dépression. Tenter d'échapper aux deux est déjà une occupation à temps plein. J'écris, mais je n'écris pas des choses que je pourrais partager. J'ai pris l'habitude de tout écrire. Cela semble juste être quelque chose qui m'aiderait à faire passer le temps.

Ma famille m'a appelé et ma sœur est passée. Les amis que j'ai, soit se sentent en partie coupable de ce qui est arrivé, soit pensent que j'ai besoin d'isolement. J'en veux à Lestrade à une certaine échelle; moins qu'à Mycroft mais plus qu'à moi-même. J'essaye d'en vouloir à Sherlock et de me persuader que sa mort a eu quelques avantages mais c'est tout simplement trop dur à croire. Les femmes aiment les hommes brisés mais seulement quand elle pensent pouvoir les remettre sur pied. De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais attiré autant d'intérêt au bar et je n'ai jamais eu non plus aussi peu d'intérêt à m'en servir. Je n'en peux plus de la pitié. Je n'en peux plus des condoléances et des bons vœux et des sympathies et des histoires qui commencent par 'Je sais ce que tu ressens'. Quand un militaire revient, les civils ne l'ennuient pas en essayant de le faire parler, parce qu'ils comprennent que c'est impossible pour eux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les gens pensent qu'il est possible de parler d'un être cher, comme si c'était quelque chose de moins personnel. Et vous savez le pire ? Il y a une compétition incroyable. "Oh, vous avez perdu un ami ? J'ai perdu ma mère." Super, fantastique, prend un mouchoir. Une fois j'ai entendu quelqu'un répondre avec la liste complète de tous les membres de sa famille qui étaient morts pendant les cinq années précédentes. Que Sherlock ait été mon 'ami' et pas ma mère discrédite immédiatement toute la douleur de ma perte aux yeux de ce genre de personne. Et ces gens forment une grande majorité de Londres.

À ma grande honte, je passe mon temps devant la télé ces jours-ci. Et j'ai tellement l'habitude de ses remarques stupides que parfois mon esprit les recrée et je ris et je souris et je suis plus heureux que je ne l'ai été dans la journée parce que c'est le seul souvenir qui ne me soit pas douloureux. Et ainsi va la vie.

Votre vie, évidemment, a beaucoup plus d'intérêt que la mienne. Oui, il pleut presque constamment. Profitez de votre périple. Laissez-moi tranquille.

-John Watson

\--

From: jsigerson@gmail.com  
To: admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
Sent: 8 Octobre 2012 19:20  
Subject: Hello

John,

Salutations de Tajikistan. Ci-joint une photo de la caravane. Il fait tellement chaud qu'on se croirait en enfer. J'ai encore été tiré dessus. Il est difficile de travailler avec les autorités locales quand on essaye de garder profil bas. En toute honnêteté, t'écrire sur ces affaires est dangereux et stupide de ma part. Mais il se trouve que beaucoup de choses que j'ai à faire ces derniers jours le sont aussi. C'est donc un simple luxe que je peux me permettre.

J'ai récemment compris ce que la perte fait subir à l'état mental. Certains des plus grands mensonges que nous nous racontons à nous-même sont révélés par le chagrin. Tu l'aimais, John. Je ne pense pas sexuellement ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. La sexualité est un terme trop concret; il définit nos désirs et nos distractions. L'amour est quelque chose de bien plus intellectuel. L'amour décomposé dans ses plus simples éléments n'est que compréhension, acceptation, et respect. Il n'y a pas de honte à ce que deux hommes se comprennent, s'acceptent et se respectent. Le plupart des gens sont trop obsédés par le sexe pour voir l'humanité plus loin que dans son aspect charnel. Toi-même tu n'échappes pas à cette règle mais c'est normal; tu es un produit de la société. Je vais peut-être un peu trop loin en parlant d'amour, cependant. Une romance peut-être, mais pas de l'amour.

Je trouve ça admirable. J'aspire à la même chose pour ma propre vie.

Aujourd'hui il fait un temps ensoleillé. Il y a un vent fort. La poussière a un goût d'olive brûlée et de parmesan. Une petite pluie ne serait pas de trop. La télé est inutile ici. C'est probablement le lieu le moins ennuyeux que j'ai jamais vu et pourtant je n'arrête pas de penser à rentrer à la maison, où je pourrais simplement m'asseoir sur le canapé et boire du thé. Je déteste ce genre de vie, ce genre banal. Je l'ai toujours détesté. C'est pourquoi je me retrouve au Tajikistan. Pourtant cela ne m'enchante pas cette fois-ci. Pas comme ça me le fait d'habitude.

Je vais obtenir une connexion Wifi; cela sera plus facile de rester en contact. Les connexions par satellites ne sont pas les plus sécurisées donc je vais devoir changer d'adresse e-mail de temps en temps pour au moins utiliser différents serveur. Quoiqu'il en soit, je prendrai tout ce que tu voudras m'envoyer.

Fais contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, John. Tu iras bien même si ça te feras un mal de chien. Nous sommes dans le même bateau tous les deux.

Ton ami,  
James

\--

From: admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
To: jsigerson@gmail.com  
Sent: 8 Octobre 2012 21:46  
Subject: RE:Hello

James,

Vos ne laisserez pas tomber, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Tajikistan semble aller mieux que dans mon souvenir. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu des montagnes comme celles-ci. Je me souviens du goût qu'avait la poussière là-bas. C'est bizarre comme on se souvient de certaines choses et pas d'autres. J'avais oublié à quoi ressemblaient les montagnes. J'avais oublié la couleur de l'herbe. Je me souviens que je détestais la vue que j'avais depuis la station. Les montagnes n'étaient que des horreurs beiges. Pas comme sur la photo. Je ne pense pas les avoir trouvé merveilleuses à part peut-être une fois. J'espère que vous avez aimé l'Iran quand vous y étiez. C'est tout de même un étrange parcours. Je suppose que ce n'est pas vous qui décidez où aller.

C'est vraiment bizarre de parler de Sherlock à un parfait étranger. Je n'en ai même pas parlé aussi ouvertement à ma psy, et je la paye. Je vous promets que, si je m'aperçois que vous êtes un journaliste, je vous tuerai. Pourtant, ce que vous avez dit à propos de tout ça, n'est peut-être pas si faux. Je sais ce que je ressens aussi fortement que je sais que je ne suis pas gay. Je ne suis pas attiré physiquement par les hommes. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Mais d'un certain point de vue Sherlock n'était même pas un humain. C'en était un, évidemment que c'en était un, et il commençait même à se comporter comme tel, mais Sherlock était juste... Sherlock. J'ai beau rationaliser, chercher de plus en plus loin je m'aperçois que vous avez raison. A propos de ça. Peut-être aussi sur d'autres choses, mais sur ça je pense que oui. Et si ce n'est pas le cas alors vous êtes la personne qui s'est le plus approché de la vérité. Ce qui est vraiment étonnant, venant de la part de quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

Bref, Mme. Hudson déteste le masque. Au début, j'ai même cru qu'elle allait dire quelque chose de positif sur le crâne en comparaison. Bravo. Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas vraiment installé quelque part, sinon je vous aurais peut-être envoyé quelques Jaffas* ou une boîte de digestifs. Certains soirs quand j'étais là-bas, j'aurais pu tuer pour des biscuits dignes de ce nom. Ou pour une bière qui en ai le goût. Des choses qui semblent aller de soi, hein?

Je sors avec quelques potes ce soir. Je sens que je vais totalement m'emmerder. J'espère que vous aurez la possibilité de vous reposer de votre voyage.

-John

\--

From: j.sigerson@ymail.com  
To: admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
Sent: 10 Octobre 2012 16:01  
Subject: Afghanistan

John,

J'ai fait un crochet par l'Afghanistan. Juste pour voir. Mon ami a combattu ici. Je ne l'ai jamais beaucoup questionné à ce propos, connaître les détails ne m'intéressaient pas vraiment, mais c'est le cas maintenant. Je ne suis pas du genre sentimental mais je dois admettre que ça me fait du bien d'être dans un lieu où il a un jour été. Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir où il se tenait exactement mais, malgré les centaines de kilomètres, c'était sur le même sol. Je ressens pour mon ami la même chose que vous ressentez pour le votre. Étrange endroit pour retrouver un lien avec cette vie passée.

J'ai l'impression que je n'aurais pas dû venir ici. Cela ne fait pas partie de ce que j'ai à faire. C'est du sentiment à l'état pur et ce genre de faiblesse va coûter la vie à des gens. C'est irrationnel de ma part. J'essaye d'être un homme rationnel.

Je vais traverser une sombre période jusqu'à ce que je retrouve une connexion satellite. Écris moi quand même. Je n'ai pas de problèmes pour recevoir les messages mais en envoyer compliquerait les choses.

Mon numéro de portable est 020 8616 5555. Si je te semble trop long, envoie-moi un texto. Si je vais bien, je répondrai rapidement.

Ton ami,

James

\--

From: admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
To: j.sigerson@ymail.com  
Sent: 10 Octobre 2012 18:32  
Subject: RE:Afghanistan

James,

Je suis très curieux de ce que vous pouvez être en train de faire. Êtes-vous sûr que nous devrions continuer à nous écrire si c'est si dangereux ? Cela semble être une prise de risques inutile.

Je ne vous ennuierai pas avec des histoires de mes années à l'armée. Ce furent les mêmes que n'importe quel autre médecin militaire. Le seule véritable différence est que j'ai été touché puis rapatrié. Peut-être que je devrais voir s'ils me reprendraient maintenant que mon boitement a disparu. Enfin, avait disparu. Maintenant il est redevenu comme il était avant que Sherlock ne décide de son propre chef qu'il état psychosomatique et prouve qu'encore une fois, il avait raison. Parfois je pense qu'il n'y a pas une seule partie de moi qui ne se sent pas trahie quand Sherlock est en cause. C'est une pensée ridicule. Ça fait bientôt quatre mois, maintenant. Ça m'a semblé plus long.

Vous vous souvenez de l'affaire "Une Étude en Rose"? J'ai omis d'écrire un certain nombre de chose. Après que Sherlock m'a laissé sur la scène du crime, son frère -qui est en fait l'un des hommes les plus puissants du monde libre- m'a amené et interrogé dans un parking abandonné. Je ne savais pas qui il était; il m'a dit qu'il était le pire ennemi de Sherlock et j'ai pensé qu'il était une sorte de génie du mal. Je ne me suis pas laissé faire et j'ai pris le parti de Sherlock contre lui alors que je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques heures. "Très loyal, très rapidement," a dit Mycroft. C'était vrai. Je ne sais pas expliquer pourquoi. Ma psy dit que j'ai des problèmes de confiance, que je réagis positivement devant certains types de danger et qu'au lieu de suivre mon instinct de survie, je préférais défendre Sherlock et ma relation avec lui, laquelle n'existait pas encore réellement. Et le tireur qui a tué le chauffeur de taxi. C'était moi. J'ai tué un homme pour protéger Sherlock quelques heures après l'avoir rencontré. Quelques heures. Et puis nous sommes allés au resto. Et cela, rien de tout cela, ne me semblait plus normal à l'époque. Parce que cela ne lui semblait pas bizarre à lui non plus. Meilleurs amis dès le début. Comment est-ce que cela a même pu se produire ? Comment deux personnes peuvent seulement se rencontrer, et que tout soit parfait ?

OK, Sherlock aurait raison s'il disait que je romantise les choses. Ça n'était pas parfait et ça ne l'a jamais été parce que sinon ça aurait été ennuyeux. C'était parfait dans le sens... harmonieux. Il y a eu beaucoup de mauvais moments pour sentir à quel point les bons moments étaient bons, et juste assez de conflits pour s'assurer que la vie soit intéressante. Pas mal de soirées en étant juste des potes, assis dans l'appartement à jouer ou à regarder des films même si le danger était toujours aussi grand. Je ne me suis jamais réveillé en me demandant comment aller se passer ma journée car, quoiqu'il arrivait, cela allait bien. Ma vie n'avait jamais été pareille à celle que j'ai vécue pendant ces dix-huit mois. Je ne suis même pas sûr de jamais revivre ça.

Il s'est passé plus de choses dans ma vie pendant ces quelques heures que nous avons passées ensemble la première soirée de notre collocation, que durant toutes les années qui ont précédé notre rencontre ajoutées aux mois qui ont suivi sa mort. C'est uniquement psychologique. C'est ça que provoque Sherlock. Provoquait. Quatre mois et je n'arrive toujours pas à l'admettre.

Je ne me souviens plus vraiment quel était le sujet de tout ça. Les trucs sur mon blog, tout est vrai. Parfois cela vaut mieux de ne pas raconter tous les détails. La plupart du temps c'était pour des raisons d'États que je ne pouvais tout dire. Toutefois, j'ai minimisé combien il était terriblement brillant et combien il comptait pour moi.

Je continue à ne pas pouvoir le dire. Je ne suis même pas sûr de le vouloir. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ça ne change rien.

Wow, c'est long et ennuyeux.

Gardez la tête froide et les yeux ouverts.

-John

\--

From: admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
To: j.sigerson@ymail.com  
Sent: 24 Octobre 21:47  
Subject: RE:Afghanistan

J'envoie ceci depuis un bar. J'ai amené une fille dans mon appartement. Elle a reconnu le putain de deerstalker**. Elle m'a demandé si j'étais un fanboy. Elle a dit que Sherlock était un ignoble imposteur. Je l'ai foutue dehors sans un mot. Ça m'emmerde. Je fais encore trop attention à ce que pensent les autres.

Ne sois pas mort toi aussi. Il y assez de gens morts autour de moi.

-John

\--

From: sigerson.j@hotmail.com  
To: admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
Sent: 26 Octobre 2012 19:13  
Subject: Tout va bien

John,

Je suis en Norvège. J'ai fini par trouver une connexion satellite sécurisée.

Je suis pourchassé, John. C'est à la fois une tâche personnelle et professionnelle que je mène. Il y a une organisation qui non seulement me poursuis, mais poursuis aussi les personnes qui me sont proches. C'est pour cette raison que je suis seul maintenant. Je ne peux pas espérer retrouver ce qui était ma vie normale tant que je ne suis pas assuré d'avoir neutralisé toute menace. Heureusement, comme ils sont très éparpillés, la communication entre eux semble être un peu plus lente et mal retransmise. Je me suis déjà occupé de plusieurs groupes à envergure internationale. Ça avait quelque chose d'amusant au début. Maintenant je m'ennuie. Aucun de mes collaborateurs n'est intéressant. Je pense que l'armée fait de son mieux pour effacer leur personnalité pendant le processus de conditionnement. Heureusement, tu n'y as pas été exposé trop longtemps.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais devoir rester à l'étranger. Nous les avons frappé durement et rapidement, mais peut-être pas assez vite. Ils vont se cacher. Cela va rendre la chose plus longue, même si ce sera seulement un peu plus difficile. Cependant, je pense qu'il vaut mieux rester jusqu'à que ce soit fini, plutôt que de rentrer chez moi et vivre en état de vigilance constante. Pour la sécurité de ceux qui me sont proches. Je ne peux pas leur dire, cependant. Je ne peux pas leur expliquer où je suis ou ce que je fais. Je crains que cela ne les mette plus en danger que tout ce que j'ai déjà fait. Mais je ne veux pas non plus leur causer de peine par mon absence.

C'est ce qu'on appelle un dilemme cornélien, je crois. Quoiqu'il arrive, je blesse forcément quelqu'un. Cela serait plus facile de ne pas s'en préoccuper mais c'est un choix difficile. Qu'en penses-tu, John ? Quelle solution me rend moins détestable ?

Ton ami,  
James

\--

From: admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
To: sigerson.j@hotmail.com  
Sent: 26 Octobre 2012 21:02  
Subject: RE:Tout va bien

James,

Ça fait du bien d'entendre que tu vas bien.

Tu ressembles à ce que j'appellerai un James Bond de la vrai vie. D'abord un détective consultant et maintenant une espèce d'agent secret. Je suis voué à rencontrer des personnes très intéressantes.

Mon avis ? Ne fais rien qui impliquerait des personnes innocentes. Ce n'est pas le genre de culpabilité qu'il est facile de supporter. Il est plus simple pour les autres de pardonner que de se pardonner à soi-même. Tes amis comprendront quand tu finiras par revenir. C'est ce qui fait d'eux des amis. Même si c'est difficile, au final ce n'est pas le pire. Tu peux réparer des blessures affectives mais tu ne peux pas contrôler la mort. C'est parfois difficile d'être un héros. Je dois dire que je t'admire pour ce que tu fais, vraiment. Ce n'est pas le genre d'histoire dans lequel j'aimerais être entraîné.

Désolé de parler de ça comme un idiot. J'aurais besoin que quelqu'un me confisque mon ordi portable quand j'ai un peu trop bu. Quand je commence à écrire je ne m'arrête plus. Pour ma défense, c'est toi qui me l'as demandé.

Vu que je suis à Londres, y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ? Je peux envoyer un message ou quelque chose si tu veux. Fais-le moi savoir.

-John

\--

From: sigerson.j@hotmail.com  
To: admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
Sent: 27 Octobre 2012 15:18  
Subject: :20

John,

Merci. Je pense que je vais suivre ton conseil. Pour le moment.

En vérité, j'ai déjà envoyé des messages. De simples messages codés. Je suppose que c'était trop simple. Je ne pense pas qu'ils les aient interceptés. Tant mieux. Ça n'a pas d'importance. La seule chose qui est importante c'est que je m'occupe de cette menace.

Il est tard. Je t'écrirai quand j'aurais quelque chose d'utile à dire.

Ton ami,  
James

**Author's Note:**

> NdlA: Si vous avez deviné le code, faites-le moi savoir. Si vous n'y arrivez pas, pas d'inquiétude, il sera expliqué une autre fois.
> 
> NdlT : En effet, pas d'inquiétude, Niko a déjà rédigé la suite de cette fanfic sous le nom de Pantomime dans laquelle vous pourrez trouver la solution. La traduction étant en cours, elle sera sûrement en ligne d'ici quelques jours. Si vous avez bel et bien résolu le code, laissez un message soit sur cette fanfic et je lui ferai passer, soit directement sur la sienne si vous parlez deux mots d'anglais. En espérant que ça vous a plu...  
> Et j'allais oublier :
> 
> *jaffas : biscuits au chocolat qu'on ne trouve presque qu'au Royaume-Uni.
> 
> **deerstalker : il n'y a pas d'équivalent français, généralement quand on en voit un on dit "oh, le chapeau de Sherlock Holmes"...


End file.
